Help me Get Through This
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Ed sacrifices himself 2 give Alphonse back his body & it works.But Al has 2 get used 2 the fact of feeling, thinking, & even loving once again.Winry & Pinako promise 2 help him as best they can but what if someone 4rm Alphonse’s past comes 2 help as well?
1. Torment

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY FMA characters! If I did, Vic Mignogna would be working for me 24/7! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**A/N: I haven't seen the end of FMA but I've done some nosy research so I know how it ends but I don't know all details so bare with me, ok?**

Summary: Ed sacrifices himself to give his brother back his body and it works. But Al has to get used to the fact of feeling, thinking, and even loving once again. Winry & Aunt Pinako promise to help him as best they can but what if someone from Alphonse's past comes to help as well?

Chapter 1

"Take it easy, Alphonse!" Winry soothed as Al tossed around crying. The pain & sorrow that built up to this day flooding his young 17-year-old mind with no mercy.

"Hold him down, Winry!" Pinako said as the doctor walked in and injected a medicated fluid into his arm. The boy's antics soon died down causing the three people to sigh in relief.

The doctor packed up his equipment and stood up, "he should be asleep for a while. May I ask put him into such a traumatic state?"

Pinako glanced at her granddaughter noticing her sorrowful expression before facing the doctor and saying, "an accident…he recently suffered a great loss…"

"Oh," the man said, "I'm sorry. Well, keep him tied down for a while. If he thrashes about freely he could really hurt himself without remorse."

Pinako nodded as she watched him leave, "Yes and thank you."

"Why…" Pinako turned to see Winry in a chair crying. "Why'd they have to suffer like this?" Winry sobbed, "THIS ISN'T EQUALENT EXCHANGE! Al's here in a desperate state while Ed's dead somewhere! And not to mention they lost both their parents at a young age and all the pain they had to endure!"

"Winry--"

"Ed had suffered so much! What? Now it's Al's turn? Where's the equivalence in that?" Winry yelled.

"Winry!" Pinako barked, "there's no point in crying about it! I cared for those boys as much as you did! Ed's gone so get used to it! We have to be strong to help Al through this time!" Winry nodded shakily as she started to tremble. "Now go fix Al something to eat for when he wakes up."

Winry nodded again before tending to her grandmother's request.

* * *

_Brother…brother…brother! BROTHER! EDWARD!_ Alphonse shot upright tears poring from his eyes. His head hurt tremendously and nothing seemed to ease the pain in his heart.

He'd lost his brother. His only relative left. Not only that but he had no where to turn to but the Rockbells who had been emotionally tormented enough by him and Edward. He pulled his knees to his chest and his arms clutched his head as he continued to cry.

_It hurt too much. To be away from Edward was like dying in itself._ His brother was all he knew for the past few years. What was the point of having his body back if his brother wasn't here to enjoy the moments along with him? "Damn it all," Alphonse swore as the pain in his head dimmed down a bit.

"Hey Al," Winry's voice rang as she walked in with a tray of food, "you hungry?"

Al looked up at his childhood friend blankly before looking downward, "no…"

"Oh come on! You must be hungry! You haven't eaten in, what, almost 5 years?" Winry joked as a fake smiled played her face.

Al only tensed at her words causing the platinum blonde to frown slightly. She placed the tray on the nightstand of the room and turned to the door.

"Winry…"

"Yeah?"

"…thanks…"

A smile crept to her face, "no problem. What are friends for?"


	2. Enter Dinelle

Chapter 2

"Finally! I'm back in Rozemboul!" the strawberry blonde cheered as she got out of the car pool. Her purple eyes shined in the hot sun as she raced to the Rockbell house/shop. She stopped at the door and knocked while pulling up her bag strap to fit it comfortably on her shoulder.

Winry opened the door a look of sorrow was plastered on her face for a moment before she squealed in joy. "Dinelle?"

Dinelle smiled widely, "the one and only! How ya been, Winry?"

"What's all the ruckus?" Pinako said walking towards the door, "oh! well, ain't it Dinelle Howl! It's been, what, over 12 years since you moved away?"

Dinelle nodded, "and you haven't changed Auntie Pinako! Are Ed and Al still in town?"

Winry closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to keep from breaking down, "um…Al's here…"

"And shortie?" Dinelle asked. Winry looked down her eyes shut tightly.

"he…he's no longer…he's gone," Pinako forced out. Dinelle froze in realization. Her childhood friend had….passed.

She hugged Winry almost immediately in comfort, "I'm so sorry Winry! You were so close to them…"

Winry shook her head and pulled away, "it's okay. You wanna say hi to Al?" Dinelle nodded. "ok, just don't startle him too much. He's been through a lot."

Winry led her friend to Al's bedroom her dead silence showing she was hurt terribly by Ed's disappearance. Al's head shot towards them as they walked into the room. Dinelle walked up to Al and restrained herself from hugging him spontaneously.

"Alphonse…you remember me?" she asked, knowing he may have been too young to remember so far back.

Al smiled weakly at the strawberry blonde, "hi Dinelle…" Dinelle soon broke down and hugged her friend from so long ago. She had missed her friends terribly but to come back to see them so torn down was almost unbearable.

"I'm so sorry, Al…" she cried into his chest as her embrace on him tightened. Al looked down at her, tears soon joining hers but for a different reason. Dinelle released him once his screams reached her ears.

Soon he was thrashing about while Winry tried to hold him down and Pinako tried to inject the medication the doctor gave her into his arm. Dinelle sat there watching the fail horribly at trying to calm the 17-year-old blonde.

She walked up next to Winry and embraced Al around the abdomen, holding his arms in the process. Pinako injected the meds and sighed in relief as Al's ranting died down.

"Good job, Dinelle, Winry," Pinako said reaching for her pipe.

Winry sat in a nearby chair as Pinako left the room. "how have you been, Dini?" Winry asked trying to start a conversation.

Dinelle's eyes never left Alphonse's sleeping form, "…how long has he been like this?"

Winry sighed, "about a few weeks now…"

"is it true? Al's body was destroyed and his soul resided in a suit of armor for over 5 years?" Dinelle asked sadly.

Winry nodded, "yeah…and Ed lost his right arm and left leg. Boy, he kept us in business for a while."

"How'd Al get his body back?" Dinelle faced her worry held in her purple eyes, "Ed didn't sacrifice himself did he?"

Winry nodded again holding in a sob, "y…yeah…he…he wanted Al to live again."

"Stupid…" Dinelle spat, "he was stupid to do that! What about Al? He's going through so much now…so much pain…"

Winry smiled sadly at her, "you still like Al?"

Dinelle nodded, "I always have…but he was always hung over you…"

Winry chuckled, "we were just kids."

Dinelle smiled, "I know. But Al's just so sweet. He hasn't changed has he?"

Winry shook her head, "not at all! He's still the same determined, stubborn sweet guy we love. And Ed was still the same hot head you remember."

Dinelle sighed and stood up, "I'm going to fix something to eat. Can you call me when he wakes up?" Winry nodded as Dinelle left.

* * *

_What was that feeling? It was so…comforting…_ _Dinelle? Winry? Auntie?_ Alphonse stirred awake, his blue eyes examining his room once again that day. He sat up but slammed back down against his pillow as his head pounded unmercifully.

"Hey," Winry said as she stood up from her chair, "are you hungry? It's about time for dinner."

Alphonse smiled, "yeah…my stomach hurts a bit. I guess I need to get used to it telling me it's time to eat, huh?"

Winry giggled at his answer as she left the room. She ran into the kitchen to see Dinelle finishing dinner. Dinelle smiled at her friend, "is he awake?"

"yup. And starving!" Winry chuckled.

"ok, I'll take him his food, then," Dinelle laughed as picked up a tray of food and headed into Alphonse's room.


	3. News

**Thanks for the reviews. I am such a spaz! I feel a writer's block coming on….XO PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS! I need them in order to continue!**

Chapter 3

Dinelle smiled as she picked up the nearly empty tray on the nightstand. She and Alphonse had spent the past 2 hours catching up while he ate. Every now and then he would choke from laughing to hard at the memories but other than that it was a cherishing time.

She sighed as she closed to door letting her friend sleep in peace. Dinelle walked into the kitchen and noticed Winry washing dishes (on her grandmother's command of course).

Winry looked up form her 'work' and smiled, "about time you came out. You didn't kill him from the laughing did you?"

Dinelle could only smile, "no!" Winry just laughed as Dinelle placed the dirty dishes into the soapy water in the sink.

Winry looked at clock on the wall, "it's getting late and I have work to finish." She stretched as she yawned, "guess I'm pulling an all-nighter."

"Good luck with that," Dinelle smirked as her blonde friend left the room as a knock at the door was heard.

"C-colonel Mustang?" Winry's shocked voice reached Dinelle's ears from the doorway.

"Where's Alphonse Elric?" he asked calmly. Dinelle peeked from behind the wall to see Winry's worried expression.

"well…um…he isn't quite healed all the way…" Winry said, "he's sleeping right now…"

"We need to speak to him," Riza Hawkeye stated to the younger platinum blonde, "it concerns Edward."

A nerve seemed to have been tripped when Hawkeye said that. "But Al's been through so much! He's still suffering deep trauma! He hasn't even been able to face the fact his only living relative is gone! You don't want to take that into consideration?" Winry snapped.

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed at her as Mustang said, "we know that. But we still need to speak to him."

"It's best if we do. It may help him," Hawkeye added.

Dinelle walked up to Winry, "let them. I'll go with them. I'll call you if they do anything that will hurt him."

Winry smiled at her friend before turning back to the two soldiers, "Let Dinelle go with you. She needs to check on him anyway…" Mustang nodded before Dinelle escorted them to Alphonse's room.

"What do I owe this visit Colonel Mustang, First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Alphonse asked politely as Dinelle sat next to his bed, not trusting the two familiar soldiers of the military.

"It…it concerns your brother," Hawkeye said hesitantly.

Al's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"We have evidence he may be alive," Mustang said as his stern emotionless midnight eyes softened.

"he's…alive?" Dinelle said before Al had a chance to. The two soldiers looked to her.

"I take it you know Full Metal?" Mustang asked.

Dinelle nodded, "we were childhood friends…" She turned to Al, "Alphonse…"

Al looked down then to Mustang, "tell me everything you know."

Dinelle stood up, "Al! Your body can't take all the stress from you getting it back! But to overload your brain in such a manner?" She looked at the two soldiers, "tell me all you have. Then I'll tell him when his body can handle it!"

Al shook his head, "I want to know now! If there's a possibility that brother's alive I want to know!"

Hawkeye turned to her higher ranking official, "I think we should listen to her, sir. It may be best."

Mustang quirked an eyebrow, "fine then." He handed Dinelle a thickly-filled file. "This has all you'll need to know. If you have any questions feel free to call me. Alphonse, you have my number, right?"

Alphonse nodded still disagreeing with their decision. Dinelle sighed and told them goodbye as they left.

"give me the file," Al said, "I want to know about my brother."

Dinelle stood up with the file tucked under her arm, "you'll get it when your body can handle it. You're undergoing too much emotional stress right now."

Al sighed and fell back against his pillow, "this is unfair…"

Dinelle smiled, "a lot of things in life aren't fair."

"you're evil."

"thank you."

"you scare me."

"then my job's done."

Al just shook his head as Dinelle left the room. He turned on his side and sighed, _brother…if you're alive…I'll find you…I owe you that much…_


End file.
